Love Sensation
by Ichirokuro
Summary: Semua dari perasaan cinta mempunyai sensasi sendiri. Entah sensasi yang membuat kita sedang senang , sedih, ataupun depresi.Ya, semua sensasi itu datang ketika kita mencintai seseorang dan sensasi-sensasi tersebut dicakup dalam fic ini /warning : Typo(s), OOC, AU, etc , But Happy Reading Minna...


love

Dari semua perasaan tentang cinta, ada cinta yang hanya dimiliki oleh beberapa pasangan hidup. Perasaan cinta yang melibatkan rasa rela dan emosional. Rasa cinta yang seolah membuatmu kehilangan akal sehat, cinta yang membuatmu tak bisa hidup, rasa untuk bersama, rasa untuk memiliki, dan terkadang perasaan cinta yang membuatmu lupa akan segala hal kecil di hidupmu.

Kau sangat menginginkan cinta.

Kau sangat membutuhkannya.

Kau merasakan cinta itu adalah candu untuk dirimu.

Benar - benar membutuhkannya untuk mempertahankan hidupmu.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Hsalcy

Warning : AU , OOC , typo(s)

Overdosis cinta?

Mungkin terdengar gila, tetapi perasaan itu memang ada didalam hati manusia. Yang hanya melibatkan dua orang yang saling mencintai tanpa paksaan. Tetapi dalam hidup pasti akan ada akhir. Yang akan memisahkan dirimu dan dirinya. Entah siapa yang akan lebih dulu meninggalkan. Tetapi tak lama dari itu satu orang yang merasa ditinggalkan akan meninggalkan bumi ini juga, demi menemui cintanya, menemui pasangan hidupnya. Dan

Menemui belahan jiwanya.

.

.

.

"Ayo buka mulutmu, " Sasuke, lelaki yang tengah menyuapi gadis yang dicintainya. Lelaki itu sangat tulus mencintai gadisnya, sangat menyanyanginya.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu mengalami gangguan pada matanya sehingga dia tidak dapat melihat lagi. Benar, gadis itu buta. Tetapi dia sangat bersyukur memiliki lelaki yang sangat mencintainya begitu tulus.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ aku kenyang. Kau tidak makan, hm?" Gadis itu berbicara dengan tatapan lurus kedepan tanpa menoleh, seolah lawan bicaranya didepannya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, meletakkan mangkuk yang berisi setengah bubur. Dia berdiri dan meletakkan kedua tanggannya dipipi gadis itu menghadapkan wajah gadis itu didepan wajahnya.

"Aku sudah kenyang hanya melihatmu makan Sakura , dan juga bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan kenyang?" Ucap Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangannya menatap bubur itu lalu kembali menatap Sakura. "Kau makan baru beberapa sendok, buburnya pun masih tersisa setengah. Ohh, lihatlah tubuhmu, tubuhmu bahkan terlihat sangat kurus." Kata Sasuke sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yak! Jangan mengataiku kurus, meskipun aku kurus kau masih mencintaiku." Sakura terkekeh setelah mengatakan itu.

"Ckckck, lihatlah kau sangat percaya diri." Sasuke pun mencubit pipi Sakura gemas, lalu tersenyum begitupun Sakura.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku mau keluar, aku bosan diruangan rumah sakit terus menerus."

"Baiklah, ayo kita keluar. Cuaca diluar sangat bagus."

.

.

.

Masih dengan pakaian rumah sakit yang membalut tubuh Sakura, walaupun keadaan Sakura sangat buruk, Sasuke tetap mencintainya, dia mencintai semua tentang Sakura.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau tau? Ketika kau bilang apakah aku ingin menjadi pacarmu, aku ingin berkata 'iya' tapi hatiku berkata 'apa aku pantas untuk lelaki sempurna sepertimu?' Tapi kata itu hilang begitu saja ketika kau bilang 'aku akan selalu disisimu'." Sakura tersenyum tulus lalu melanjutkan. "Hari yang kita jalani begitu menyenangkan walaupun aku tidak bisa melihat dunia dan rupamu, aku merasa tenang saat kau disisiku. Tapi kau tau kan dunia ini berputar, ada hari dimana aku sangat takut kehilanganmu seperti takutnya aku ketika kehilangan pengelihatanku. Tapi kau tetap disisiku, Sasuke-kun satu hal yang perlu kau tau sebelum aku meninggalkan dunia ini. Aku.. sangat mencintaimu. Sangat."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Sakura, aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Sasuke mencium pucuk kepala Sakura kemudian memeluk Sakura begitu erat, memangkas jarak diantara mereka.

.

.

.

"Dokter , kumohon temukan pendonor mata yang cocok untuk Sakura." Tangan Sasuke masih menggenggam tangan Dokter yang diketahui bernama kabuto , ia menatap dokter penuh permohonan.

"Maaf , aku dan pihak rumah sakit tidak bisa apa-apa kerena mereka masih berusaha mencari pendonor yang tepat." Ucap Dokter kabuto penuh Penyesalan.

"Akan ada masalah buruk jika mata itu tidak benar-benar cocok untuk Sakura."

"Lalu, jika kau tidak bisa menemukan pendonor yang tepat. Setidaknya temukan cara agar masalah yang dimiliki Sakura pada otaknya sembuh, aku tidak sanggup jika Sakura menerus mimisan dan pingsan. Kumohon, aku akan membayar berapapun jumlahnya. Buat penderitaan di diri Sakura mengurang." Sasuke masih memohon, karena dia bersumpah jika melihat Sakura pingsan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, itu membuat hatinya sakit.

"Ini bukan masalah biaya Sasuke , kau tau aku sudah lama menjadi dokter pribadi di keluargamu, bahkan jika aku menemukan cara yang lebih efektif untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Aku sudah melakukannya." Ucap Dokter lalu melanjutkan.

"dan masalah tentang gegar otak yang di derita Sakura akan sulit disembuhkan karena penyakit itu datang ketika dia kehilangan pengelihatannya, dia terbentur begitu keras dan itu terbukti, Sakura bahkan tidak bisa melihat setelah itu, jadi tolong kerja samanya Sasuke. Sakura harus melakukan kemotrafi secara teratur hanya itu satu-satunya cara mengurangi rasa sakitnya."

Setelah Dokter kabuto mengatakan itu, genggaman Sasuke di telapak tangan Dokter pun mulai terlepas, dia kembali duduk dengan kepala yang ditundukan pandangannya pun kosong.

Dia merasa bahwa kesempatan untuk bersama-sama dengan Sakura hilang, walaupun dia selalu mendengar Dokter mengatakan Sakura akan segera sembuh, Sasuke tau bahwa itu hanya akal-akalan Dokter Kabuto agar Sasuke tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk karena Sasuke bukan seorang anak kecil yang percaya akan hal itu.

Ya, Sasuke tau itu.

.

.

.

5 Hari Kemudian.

Hari mengerikan itu merasa kepalanya akan meledak saat itu juga, darah yang keluar di lubang hidungnya masih terus mengalir, bibirnya pucat pasi dan kering, keringat dingin datang dipelipisnya. Dan Sasuke melihat itu, dia melihat semua penderitaan Sakura , hatinya begitu sakit, dia tambah tertohok ketika Sakura pingsan tepat disebelahnya. Sasuke langsung menggendong Sakura dan segera berlari menuju rumah sakit karena sebelumnya mereka ada ditaman, Sasuke berteriak setelah sampai didalam rumah sakit, perawat pun datang dan meletakkan tubuh Sakura di kasur setelah itu segera membawa Sakura ke dalam ruang rawat ICU.

.

.

"Sakura, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku bahkan belum sempat memberikan cincin ini kepadamu, cincin yang akan mempersatukan kita. Aku tau kau kuat, jadi bertahanlah untukku dan untuk orang yang menyanyangimu." Sasuke duduk di tempat tunggu, air mata Sasuke tanpa sadar mengalir, dia tidak mengeluarkan isakan, hatinya begitu sakit hanya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah isakan. Sasuke menangis dalam diam.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, ketika Dokter Kabuto keluar, dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya satu tangan yang terulur untuk menyentuh pundak Sasuke berusaha menenangkan, lelaki itu menatap Dokter Kabuto, masih dengan cairan bening yang penuh di pelupuk matanya.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku. Tapi penderitaan yang dialami kekasihmu begitu banyak, dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Kuharap kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang ceroboh." Perlahan tangan itu menjauh dari pundak Sasuke , berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku, dia tidak percaya bahwa hari ini benar-benar datang. Dia telah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dihidupnya, sesuatu yang sangat dia jaga, sesuatu yang dapat membuat Sasuke gila hanya dengan melihat tatapan matanya, tetapi dia tidak bisa lagi melihat tatapan itu.

Sakura telah meninggalkan dunianya, meninggalkan semua orang yang menyanyanginya, Sakura akan mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik dan Sakura berharap dia bertemu Sasuke di masa yang akan datang. Sebuah permohonan kecil tetapi bermakna besar baginya

Tiada hari tanpa teriakan dan suara benda pecah. Lelaki ini sangat hancur, dia kehilangan cahaya kecil untuk sekedar melihat arah tujuan selanjutnya, karena cahaya itu sudah lenyap.

Brak!

Prangg!

Kamar dengan segala isinya hancur hanya dalam sekejap, keadaannya seperti kapal pecah. Kasur dengan seprai yang berantakan, lemari dan baju-baju berserakkan di lantai, tak terkecuali lelaki yang tengah terduduk dengan menggenggam pecahan kaca ditangannya, penampilannya bahkan jauh dari kata baik.

"Sakura kuharap kau tidak menangis karena perbuatanku sekarang, kau tidak perlu menunggu lama Sakura, aku akan segera datang." Dan suara sayatan terdengar, darah segara keluar dari tangan Sasuke , perlahan kaca yang ada digenggamannya pun terlepas, dia mendongakkan kepala menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Sebentar lagi, kita akan bertemu Sakua , aku sangat merindukanmu." Setelah mengatakan kata itu, pandangan Sasuke mulai mengabur dan semuanya gelap.

.

.

Di Lain Semesta.

Seorang gadis yang tengah terduduk di hamparan rerumputan luas. Sesekali dia memejamkan matanya merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya, senyuman pun terukir di bibir manisnya. Dia melihat dunia yang sesungguhnya, dia tidak bisa mengungkapkan bagaimana rasa senangnya ketika dia melihat pemandangan yang indah ini dengan kedua matanya sendiri.

Ditempat yang sama, lelaki itu masih memandang gadis yang terlihat begitu tenang, senyuman bahkan tak terlepas dibibir manis gadis itu. Dia bertemu kembali dengan gadisnya dan sekarang tidak akan ada hal buruk terjadi.

Satu langkah tercipta dari kaki Sasuke , dia mendekati gadis itu. Sampai beberapa langkah, sekarang didepanya adalah seorang gadis yang masih duduk dengan tenang.

Merasa ada pergerakan dari belakang, Sakura pun mendongak ke belakang dan melihat lelaki yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan senang jangan lupakan senyuman yang dapat membuat Sakura binggung.

"Kau siapa?" Ucap Sakura, masih dengan perasaan binggung.

"Kau tidak mengingat aku, gadis kurus." Sakura masih menatap lelaki ini dengan tatapan binggung tetapi ketika lelaki itu mengeluarkan suaranya mata Sakura membulat sempurna.

"Sa.. Sasuke-kun, apa itu kau? Apa ini benar-benar kau?" Gadis itu sekarang berdiri dihadapan Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Hm.. Ini aku Sakura." Setelah mengatakan itu Sakura langgsung memeluk Sasuke, meletakkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke, lalu berucap.

"Astaga, akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu Sasuke-kun ." Sasuke membalas pelukannya. Setelah melepas rindu kedua pasangan itu saling memandang dalam diam.

"Sasuke, apa kau tau? Sekarang aku sudah bisa melihat, aku bisa melihat dunia, aku juga bisa melihat burung terbang. Aku juga sekarang bisa melihat rupamu." Sakura menggerakkan tangannya di wajah Sasuke. "Aku tau kau begitu tampan" Sasuke terkekeh mendengar Sakura mengatakan itu.

"Tentu. Ah! Aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu." Sasuke memasukkan tangannya dan mengeluarkan cincin yang ingin di berinya pada Sakura waktu mereka di dunia. "Kau bahkan meninggalkanku sebelum aku memberikan cincin ini kepadamu" tangan Sasuke terulur memegang tangan Sakura dan memasukkan cincin tersebut di jari manis Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, terima kasih kau sudah mencintaiku." Sakura merasa dia adalah wanita beruntung karena memiliki lelaki seperti Sasuke, Sasuke pun merasakan sebaliknya. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang tengkuk Sakura. Detik selanjutnya Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyapu bibirnya, Sasuke mencium Sakura begitu tulus. Beberapa detik kemudian dia melepas bibirnya dan bibir Sakura dengan perlahan.

"Jadi.. Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang gadisku yang kurus."

"Yak! Aku tidak kurus tau. Ck kau ini, dasar Sasuke-kun Ayam"

"Oi! Apaan kau ini aku bukan Ayam." Ucap Sasuke tidak terima

setelah Sasuke mengatakan itu, Sakura langgsung tertawa mendengarnya.

Kehidupan mereka pun tidak bisa terpisahkan,

sekarang mereka berdua telah bersama dan tidak akan ada yang memisakannya, saling melengkapi satu sama lain dan jangan lupa mereka bahagia karena seluruh kebahagian Sakura adalah Sasuke, dan seluruh kebahagian Sasuke adalah Sakura. Dan Sasuke maupun Sakura sama-sama saling mencintai.

owari~

.

.

.

.

A/n : hii minna-san ^^ sebelumnya gomenasai ya klo fic nya masih banyak kekurangan ato apapun itu /nahloh

bdw inih Fic nya bakal ada sambunganya lagi tapi dengan sensasi cinta yang berbeda /eak .

nah minna bagaimana nih tanggapan kalian dengan chap 1 ini tentang overdosis cinta? ^0^ review ya minna supaya kami tau dan kritik n saran juga diterima kok ^^

Sankyuuu!

sign

hsalcy .


End file.
